Penalty
by walroose
Summary: Tsutsui works up the courage to ask Kaga to play a game of Go with him. Kaga agrees - with certain conditons. Shounen ai, Kaga x Tsutsui. Contains some mild/coarse language.


**First Hikaru no Go fic! Yay! Anyways, this is such a random pairing, but I always really liked it and I feel like it needs some appreciation and more stories! If you like Kaga x Tsutsui, show your support! xD**

**Penalty**

* * *

"Kaga!"

Tsutsui tried to make his way toward the red-haired boy at the end of the hallway, but a crowd of people flooded the narrow space, making it almost impossible. He lost sight of the familiar head, but kept pushing through the sea of bodies, ducking under waving arms and dodging between people. Tsutsui wasn't exactly the tallest person in the world, and he used that to his advantage as he managed to get through the densest portion of the throng.

"Kaga!" he called again, jogging the last few feet. The boy in question slowed down when he heard his name and glanced over his shoulder as Tsutsui caught up to him.

"What?" he asked, continuing to walk down the hall, not sparing Tsutsui another look. His narrow eyes were focused far away in the distance. He seemed to be in a hurry to get wherever he was going, and Tsutsui felt like he was taking two strides for every one of his just to keep up.

"I was wondering if you were free right now," Tsutsui said nervously. He winced at the sound of his hesitant voice even though he said exactly what he'd been rehearsing in his head all day. Out loud he sounded so…desperate.

"Nah. I'm going to the Shougi club." Kaga's voice, meanwhile, was completely indifferent; Tsutsui's heart sank even lower.

"Oh." He didn't even bother _trying_ to hide his disappointment. It had taken him a whole week to work up the courage to ask Kaga this simple question. But now that he was actually here, saying the words, he knew that all his mental preparation had been in vain. He'd been rejected before he'd even gotten to the question he _really_ wanted to ask.

Kaga must have heard the tone of his voice and felt guilty or something, because he finally stopped walking and looked at him. With a resigned sigh, he asked, "Why?"

Tsutsui didn't let himself get his hopes up. Kaga was just satisfying his own curiosity. "I thought that maybe we could play some Go together," he said, not looking directly into Kaga's eyes.

Kaga laughed and Tsutsui winced again. "What the hell, you're still on that? I thought you must have quit after junior high. There isn't a Go club here, right?"

"No, there isn't. I-I tried to start one a couple times, but it never worked out. It really wasn't the same without Shindou, anyways…" Tsutsui blinked and found that he couldn't say anything else; his throat felt too tight. He was so embarrassed. He never should have done this. Now he just wanted to get out of here.

"So you wanted to play _me_?" Kaga sounded amused, and now Tsutsui's face was bright red.

"Never mind, forget about it. Sorry for bothering you." As quickly as he could, he turned around and took off in the opposite direction down the now-deserted hallway. _Why did I even bother?_ he wondered miserably.

"Hey, Tsutsui. I'll play a game with you."

Tsutsui stopped in his tracks. He waited, because he knew that couldn't be all Kaga had to say.

"If we make it a little more interesting."

…

Tsutsui set the Go board on the floor between him and Kaga. "Let me make sure I'm understanding you. Whoever loses has to pay a penalty for the other, _and_ I get to place four stones to start?"

"Why, you want more?"

"No! I've been playing online lately, and I've gotten a lot stronger since junior high!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say."

They were in Tsutsui's living room. Kaga said that he could skip Shougi club for one day, and they'd walked there in somewhat awkward silence most of the way. Tsutsui had still been in shock that Kaga had agreed to play him, but he was extremely happy nonetheless. He may have been playing online, that was true, but that didn't compare to facing a real opponent, feeling the stones in his hands, hearing the satisfying clack as they were placed on the board.

Kaga, who was usually loud and obnoxious, grew silent and thoughtful as he pulled his trademark fan out of his bag and watched Tsutsui place four smooth, black stones on the board. He spared only a few seconds to consider the formations just beginning to take shape before diving into his supply of white stones.

The calm and ease with which he played always amazed Tsutsui, who took much longer to think about every move before acting, even without a book in his hands. And the concentration on Kaga's normally careless face was mesmerizing. Every time he placed a stone, Tsutsui would find himself staring at him. He would totally forget that it was his turn until the redhead glanced up at him and raised a dark eyebrow. Then Tsutsui would lower his head immediately, blushing and trying to regain his focus.

This went on for a good half hour without a word being exchanged, but it soon became clear that Tsutsui was losing. Badly. He may have improved since the last time they'd played, but Kaga was still miles ahead of him. Despite that, he fought valiantly for as long as he could, because he didn't want to waste this chance to play Kaga.

Finally, when he couldn't stall any longer, he heaved a heavy sigh and resigned. It was impossible for him to win at this point.

Across the board, Kaga smirked. "Pathetic, really."

Tsutsui felt a small smile tugging at his lips despite himself as he muttered, "Fine, whatever, I'm pathetic, I know." He'd actually enjoyed their game, even though he'd lost and would have to pay some sort of penalty. He gathered up the black stones and began putting them back. Kaga did the same with the white. When the board was clear Tsutsui pushed his glasses up his nose and faced the other.

"Well? What's my penalty?"

Kaga took his sweet time to answer. Folding and unfolding his fan, he looked like he was thinking about what he wanted, though the grin on his face told Tsutsui that he'd known what his request would be since the very beginning.

"You're going out with me tomorrow."

…

Tsutsui still didn't understand exactly why he and Kaga were walking through this park, making small talk and not looking at each other much. Their game of Go had been yesterday and now, as Kaga had requested, they'd spent the whole day out together. They'd gotten lunch and had just kind of browsed some stores during the afternoon before walking to this little park. Kaga had suggested it.

It was quiet and green and peaceful and, in short, everything one expected a park to be. Nothing strange and nothing spectacular. Tsutsui wondered at the purpose behind coming here, as he'd been wondering at the purpose behind the whole entire day. Why had Kaga picked _this_ as his request? It had been a pleasant afternoon, sure, but it was strange.

"Hey, wanna get some ice cream?" Kaga asked, interrupting his thoughts. Tsutsui nodded, barely having even heard the question, but when he saw that Kaga was pointing to a nearby stand, his face grew red and he quickly backtracked.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry. I spent all my money on lunch, I don't-"

"My treat." Without waiting for a response, Kaga took off at a brisk pace. Tsutsui trailed behind, protesting weakly, but couldn't stop the strong-willed boy. A minute later they both held cones filled with the sweet vanilla treat.

Kaga collapsed onto a nearby bench, slouching down and enjoying his ice cream, his eyes closed. Tsutsui sat down next to him, looking doubtfully at his cone before taking a tentative lick, and then another. He felt bad that he'd made Kaga pay for it, but it was so _good_. After struggling with himself internally for a moment he relented and simply relished the delicious ice cream.

Kaga finished long before he did, but he just kept eating steadily. He didn't concern himself with the redhead, who had now thrown his head backwards, his arms hanging across the back of the bench, looking a little bored. At least, Tsutsui didn't pay Kaga any attention until his left arm had found its way around behind him, touching him on the shoulder. He blushed but, thinking it was an accident, he just shifted away slightly. But then Kaga truly wrapped his arm around him, pulling them closer together.

"Kaga, what are you doing?" Tsutsui asked nervously, trying to wriggle his way out of his grip but unable to.

"What do you mean, what am I doing? I'm doing whatever the hell I want. This is my request." Kaga put his other hand on Tsutsui's knee. A tingle went up Tsutsui's spine and he knew that this was no accident. Just as nothing else that had been one, either.

"Kaga…" he said weakly, his mind reeling with a sudden realization. "Have we - Are we - Is this a…a date?"

Kaga raised an eyebrow. "That's what people usually mean when they say 'go out'."

Tsutsui's face burned a brilliant scarlet and he redoubled his efforts to escape. "Oh my God. I-I had no idea, I'm really sorry, but I can't-"

"You don't want to go out with me?"

"No, no! That's not what I'm saying, I just-"

"Oh, so you _do_ wanna go out with me." The smug look on Kaga's face told Tsutsui that he had just made a huge mistake. He gaped at him in horror, achieving what he thought was impossible and blushing even more fiercely than before. Then the pinpricks of tears appeared in the corners of his eyes. He couldn't help it. He was confused and embarrassed and now Kaga was making fun of him. He blinked rapidly to try and clear his eyes, but a single teardrop rolled down his cheek and he sniffed. Another followed and then it was all he could do to keep from sobbing.

Kaga's face shifted, from his usual smirk to a look of concern. "Hey," he said, leaning in closer to Tsutsui. "You crying? Don't do that. Look, I'm sorry. I forced you into this." He dug around in his pocket and pulled out a worn, but clean, handkerchief. He gently removed Tsutsui's glasses and dabbed under his eyes. "Aw, shit, you're a real mess…"

Surprised, but pleasantly so, at this sudden show of kindness and the unexpected apology, Tsutsui managed to stop crying. He raised his eyes to search out Kaga's face, though it appeared blurry to his watery and naked eyes. Still, he could tell that the redhead was smiling.

"What?" he asked defensively. _Is he going to make fun of me for crying, too?_

"You're actually kinda cute without your glasses on," Kaga answered with a laugh.

Tsutsui shoved Kaga on the shoulder and took the handkerchief from him to finish drying his face himself, trying to retain _some_ dignity. Then he took his glasses back and put them on and then just looked at Kaga again, able to see him clearly this time. They stared at each other for a good thirty seconds, and Tsutsui could feel his heart beginning to pound under that fierce gaze. He looked away first, unable to hold the stare any longer. Kaga had such an _intense_, serious look in his eyes, one that Tsutsui had rarely seen before.

Maybe he…_wasn't_ joking this time.

A moment later, he heard Kaga sigh and say quietly, "I'll take you home. Come on."

Without looking at the other boy, Tsutsui stood and began walking in the direction of his apartment, only a few blocks away. The sound of footsteps at his side was the only proof that Kaga was still with him, as Tsutsui stared at the sidewalk and refused to look to either side.

He didn't know what to think right now. Had Kaga really intended for today to be a date, or had he just said that to make fun of him? He didn't think that the redhead would be that cruel, but he couldn't be sure. And now he didn't know _what_ to do, because... His face burned as he blushed anew. Well, he didn't _dislike _Kaga. If the other was being serious, then he might be willing to…to try a relationship. But how could he be sure?

He sneaked a quick glance to his right and saw Kaga walking dutifully at his side, his eyes slightly unfocused, as though his thoughts were far away. His right hand was in his pocket, but his left was swinging gently at his side, and just looking at it Tsutsui couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he were to take his hand.

His eyes widened and he quickly turned forward again. That would be going a little too far. Definitely. He pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, a nervous habit of his. And as his hand dropped back to his side, he accidentally brushed against Kaga's.

Startled, curious, and terrified, his eyes were drawn back to Kaga's face to see if he had any reaction, if he'd even noticed at all. He'd noticed. Their eyes met for the longest second of Tsutsui's life as Kaga also looked up. Then the taller boy smirked and Tsutsui gulped, his heart pounding in his throat and temples.

With the strangest sensation, as though his arm wasn't connected to the rest of his body, he felt Kaga's hand begin to wrap around his own, gently prompting his fingers to loosen and unclench so his could slide between them. He slowly relented and allowed his hand to be encompassed by Kaga's, which was larger and firmer than his own. He remembered, a little self-consciously, that his own hand had calluses on some of the fingers from handling Go stones, and he wondered if Kaga would notice.

They kept going in silence, Tsutsui marveling at the thrill of walking down a busy street holding hands with another man, but also terrified of so many things. What if someone that he knew saw them? What if he was making a horrible mistake with this? There was so much uncertainty in his mind. He didn't want to let himself enjoy this moment, because he wasn't convinced that it would last.

Kaga abruptly stopped walking and, after he kept going for a single step, Tsutsui also did so, wondering why. Then he realized that they were already outside his apartment building. The walk had seemed so much shorter than it usually did; Tsutsui could hardly believe they'd made it at all. The last twenty minutes had been totally unreal.

But all dreams must come to an end. Whatever Kaga's game had been, it was over now. Feeling very awkward all of a sudden, Tsutsui said, "Bye, Kaga," and went to slip out of the taller boy's grasp but was stopped when his hand was gripped with surprising strength. A little confused, he turned to ask Kaga what he was doing, but never got a chance. The instant his body had turned enough, he found Kaga bearing down on him, pressing their lips together.

Tsutsui's senses seemed to be working differently than they normally did. He had absolutely no idea what was going on around him, nor any desire to know. He noted vaguely that his left hand reached up to Kaga's shirt collar and grasped it, pulling him closer. Other than that, the only things he could feel were Kaga. Kaga's hand caught in the hair at the back of his head. Kaga's tongue, gently encouraging his lips to part. Kaga's scent, a mixture of cigarette smoke and a clean smell, maybe soap. Kaga's body, closer to Tsutsui than he'd realized, and getting closer.

They finally separated, though their faces were still only a couple inches from each other. Tsutsui began gulping down fresh air when he got the chance. He could hardly breathe, but he wasn't sure if it was from the kiss or the feeling he was getting in his chest, like someone was squeezing his heart tighter every time it beat.

Kaga touched their foreheads together, panting slightly. "Can we continue this in your room?"

All the blood in Tsutsui's body seemed to freeze at these words. He _knew_ that he wasn't quite ready for whatever Kaga was implying. "M-m-my mom's home…" he stammered breathlessly, not sure if this was true but certainly hoping Kaga believed it was.

The redhead swore under his breath and looked like he was going to argue, but after a moment gave Tsutsui a resigned smile. "Fine. Some other time then."

Tsutsui couldn't answer him, he was so nervous and relieved all at once. His mouth kind of opened and closed a few times like a goldfish, but no sound came out. Kaga watched him, brow furrowed before he shook his head in amusement. "You're so fucking weird." He leaned down for another brief kiss. "See you tomorrow."

"Uh, yeah…" Tsutsui watched, his mouth still hanging open, as Kaga shoved his hands in his pockets and took off down the street as casually as could be, like he did this sort of thing every day.

The instant he was out of sight, Tsutsui staggered backwards and collapsed onto the steps that led to the front door of his building. He placed a trembling hand on his fluttering chest. He was overwhelmed and he'd need some time to think about what had just happened, but Kaga had definitely managed to…convince him that he was honestly interested.

He smiled in disbelief. Kaga liked him. He really did. That boy with wild red hair had sent his entire world spinning, and he didn't think it would be stopping anytime soon.

* * *

**So…what did you think? I was pretty satisfied with this. It basically came out the way I intended. Any thoughts on how to make it better, in particular, more in character? I take it as a personal challenge to write a yaoi pairing without blatantly breaking character…though I bet Kaga at least is a little off, huh? XD**


End file.
